Wise Girl and her Seaweed brain
by love2write13
Summary: This is the time between the Battle of Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. Annabeth and Percy are really in love but they still go through awkward stages. Can their puppy love survive through thick and thin?
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

Chapter one: Annabeth On My Mind

The annual Camp Half Blood dance was in a day and I still hadn't asked Annabeth. I know it sounds stupid, but I just get so nervous around her. Even though we've kissed a couple of times and shared some pretty intense information and moments together, my nerve always came over me like a wave. I knew that if I didn't act fast some other guy would ask her.

I walked outside of my cabin to look for her. I spotted her at the lake sitting next to the Stoll brothers, Conner and Travis. The three of them laughed and talked. A bit of jealousy rose up in my chest when I saw Annabeth tackle Conner playfully, giggling like a maniac.

"Annabeth?" I blurted out, blushing crimson.

Annabeth looked up and blushed too. She got off of Conner and pushed the Stoll brothers aside as she sat up, straightening her shirt. Her long blonde hair distracted me. I didn't realize she was standing right in front of me until Conner said, "Speak up, dude!"

"Oh, um… yeah sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to… um, go to the dance with me….?" I faded off at the last part, blushing so much I could start a wildfire.

"Of course Percy!" Annabeth smiled.

"Well, see you then…." I paused for a moment, thinking of something really good to say. "Wise girl."

"Okay seaweed brain," I laughed as I walked away.

All afternoon through training I was super distracted. During archery I accidently walked right in front of the target and almost got my back cut off. Fortunately, a gust of wind came at that moment and blew the bow into a tree.

"Watch out where you're going Percy!" the Apollo girl shouted. "That was too close of a call!"

In sword practice I dazed off and almost cut my foot off by dropping the sword on my foot. Fortunately the flat part of the sword landed on my foot. My foot still pulsed with pain afterwards, but at least I had a foot.

_Cruse Annabeth Chase_, I thought walking back to my cabin from dinner. Annabeth was all I could think of. My mind was glued on a girl I was crazy about.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth called. My thoughts snapped in half as I looked back and saw Annabeth running to catch up with me.

"Hey Annabeth!" I said, smiling.

"So Percy, I know this is weird of me to ask but… what should I wear?"

"What?" I looked down to make sure Annabeth was wearing clothes. She laughed and punched me like I was a nut head.

"I'm not talking about now Seaweed brain! I mean for the dance!" Annabeth laughed.

"Umm… I don't know," I responded. Annabeth frowned like she really wanted to talk about clothes. "Why don't you ask the Aphrodite girls." This was obviously the wrong thing to say because Annabeth's frown turned into pursed lips.

"But I want _your_ opinion!" Annabeth snapped.

"I don't know much about clothes though!" I replied, stepping back from Annaebth like she was a bomb about to explode.

"That's pretty obvious." It took me a while to realize it was an insult.

"Look I'm sorry Annabeth, but I'm a guy. We don't really think of clothes like girls do," I sighed.

Annaebth looked hurt but she squeezed my hand and said, "I'll see you tomorrow!" She walked away, but not towards the Athena cabin.

The morning came quickly. Sunlight woke me up. I sat up abruptly. I heard water running and knew Tyson was taking a shower with his rubber ducks. I got up and got dressed. I ran outside and towards the breakfast tables. I saw Annabeth eating but with the Aphrodite girls. They were all laughing and giggling. When I walked past them, Annabeth looked up.

My jaw dropped. She was wearing a white top that showed her beautifully curves, little jean shorts, her hair was flowing out and her eyes glittered. The girls nudged Annabeth and laughed. Annabeth give me a little wink and turned away.

"Percy?" Travis Stoll poked me in the back. That got my attention.

"Oh… hi Travis," I responded, the image of Annabeth in my mind.

"I see you've seen Annabeth," Travis laughed. "You are like a love sick puppy, Jackson!"

I grimaced, "Shove off Travis!"

"Well anyway, I'm going with Katie..." now it was Travis's turn to be called the love sick puppy as his eyes got all dreamy.

"Nice man," I said. "Did Conner have to ask for you?"

"No!" Travis snapped back to reality. "We… she… I…. it just happened."

I nodded my head, understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

Chapter two: I give monsters a punch in the face

It was five o'clock. One hour until the dance. I was so nervous and shaky that I could barely think. I was going to the dance with Percy. The guy I had though was obnoxiously stupid and handsome since the age of twelve.

I sat on my bed, shivering in just my underwear and bra. No one else was in the Athena cabin so I had some time alone. I looked down at my body, growing self-conscience about myself. If Percy did ever see me in… um…. Without clothes on- what would he think? I began to blush as I imagined his dumbstruck face and slick smile. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing my dress on the way in. I shut the door quickly with a silent slam.

It was six o'clock and I couldn't muster up the strength to just walk into the ballroom. I tapped my fingers against my knee as I watched couples pass. Silena and Charles Beckendorf walk by. Beckendorf gaped at me as he past.

"Looking good Annabeth," He chuckled.

"Shut it!" I snapped back, stomping my foot.

"Hey Percy!" Beckendorf shouted from the door. I waved my hands to stop him but he didn't listen, "Your girlfriend is here!"

Percy looked up, his sea green eyes shining. He smiled and walked over to where I was hiding. I quickly tried to make a run for it but a vine grabbed onto my arm.

"Silena!" I shouted, tugging at the vine.

"Sorry Annabeth," Silena said. "But you don't _ever_ run away on your first date!" Silena took Beckendorf's hand and they walked off together.

When Percy layed eyes on me his jaw dropped in that stupid cute way. I smiled while I kept struggling against the plant. But as soon as Percy touched my arm the vine disappeared.

"Annabeth you look… beautiful," Percy said, beginning to blush.

"Thanks," I walked over to Percy and kissed his cheek, feeling his face getting hot.

"I've um… never seen you in a dress before," Percy gestured to the dress I was wearing. It was a green strapless dress. The top was covered in sequins and the bottom was a smooth silk. It touched the floor because it was so long. My hair was down in its usual beach waves.

"Well, I'm still Annabeth!" I lift up my dress to show Percy the shoes I was wearing: my old sneakers. He chuckled.

He lead me over to a table where Grover and Juniper sat at. Tyson was there too along with…. Clarisse?

"Nice not to see you brain girl," Clarisse greeted.

"Nice to see you too, meat head," I muttered under my breath.

Clarisse snarled and started to get up but Juniper laid a hand on Clarisse's knee; "Clarisse, please stay calm," Juniper pleaded. Clarisse surprisingly sat back down, but cracked her knuckles menacingly, snarling and glaring at me.

"You look pretty Annabeth," Tyson said from the other end of the table.

"Thanks Tyson!" Annabeth smiled.

"Lets dance," Percy said suddenly, taking my hand.

Percy had no idea how to dance. Neither did I, that's what made it very fun. We both looked like idiots but we laughed through it. Many people backed away from us like we were going to explode, but we didn't care. When the slow songs came on, we awkwardly tried to slow dance but I always ended up stepping on Percy's foot and vise versa.

Finally it had been a couple hours. Me and Percy were sitting down at a table, gazing at each other. It was weird but his eyes were just so dreamy and green.

"Just kiss already!" A girl came up to us. She was definitely the daughter of Aphrodite because she had so much make-up it was un natural. Me and Percy stared at each other and blushed.

"Fine if you won't, I will!" The Aphrodite suddenly lunged down and kissed Percy right on the lips hungrily. I expected Percy to push her off, but he sat there, stone still- confusion in his eyes.

I tried to prey the girl off of him but she sat there like she was glued to him or something. I wanted to shout _Move you idiot!_ But I couldn't. After the kiss the girl smiled and walked away. Percy was still motionless with shock. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Anger rose up into me. Not just at the girl, but Percy too. Why was he just sitting there acting like a big blowfish? Tears welled up in my eyes as I made a run for it.

I ran outside of the ballroom and to my favorite tree right near the ding hall. It had a little stone bench on it that I always sat on. I walked over to the special place, wiping tears away. As I sat down, I thought I heard growling noises but I ignored it. I thought about the Aphrodite girl and Percy's expression. Just as I was about to leave a huge figure came out of the forest. A hell hound. Big and scary looking. I couldn't believe how the hell a hell hound got into camp- but it had happened before. The day Percy had been chosen.

I reached instinctively for my jean pockets, but I realized I was wearing a dress. My knife was in my cabin! I tried to sit up, but my dress was got on the tree. I pulled and tugged but I couldn't do anything. I screamed for help but the music from the dance boomed over the camp. I started to struggled, thinking of something I could do. I thought, maybe if I took off my dress and ran… but there was no way I'd be caught dead running naked through camp half blood. I tried to scream again, but nothing,

The hell hound approached and growled. Three more came out of the forest and started to gang up at me. The hell hounds looked at me and charged. The first one ran right at me, it's mouth wide open. I pushed away the fear as the it was two feet away. I kicked as hard as I could and it hit a tooth inside of the hell hounds mouth. It broke off and shot back down the animal's throat. It writhed and struggled on the ground, choking.

Three campers came from out of the distance, running towards me. Two Apollo guys and Percy! I waved my arms, screaming. The Apollo guys raised their bows and shot. Two hell hounds were down but one advanced on me. The Apollo guys and Percy were to far away to protect me now. The hell hound clawed at me. The sharp claws gashed open my arm. I started to cry, looked down at my wounds. As I looked up at the monster, I knew there was nothing I could do. I tugged at my dress even harder, but nothing. As I looed up at the beast's eyes, I noticed Percy with riptide out, charging from behind. He sent his sword down and POOF the hell hound was gone. Percy approached me, worry in his eyes. He cut open my dress and picked me up bridle style. He set me down on the grass. Even though a lot of my skin was being exposed, I didn't care. My arm stung so bad, crying was even helping.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, stroking his fingers through my hair. I cried even harder, not caring that I probably had mascara all over my eyes.

Percy looked at me and then brought his lips down on mine. All I remember was feeling pure bliss surge through me as I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

Back in The City

It had been one day since the hellhound attack. I sat next to Annabeth who was lying down on a bed in the infirmary. Chiron had tried to drag me out of the room so I could keep up with my training, but I couldn't leave Annabeth. She looked so weak and helpless. It was about dinner time at the moment and I tried to ignore the groaning of my stomach. Connor Stoll suddenly burst through the doors.

"Is she alright?" he asked, panting. Connor walked over to the bed, holding a blanket.

"Wait a second," I stood in between Connor and the bed. "It that blanket rigged or something?"

Connor chuckled, "I wouldn't hurt Annabeth in painful way. The most I would do is embarrass her."

I blushed and stepped away. Connor placed the blanket down on top of the sleeping Annabeth. When it touched her skin, she smiled in bed and mumbled the word, _fuzzy_. I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. Connor gave me a grin and walked out of the room. I sat back down next to Annabeth and stroked her hair gently. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

"You drool in your sleep," Annabeth said. I laughed.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" I asked, taking her hand in mine.

"I'm… uhhhh," as Annabeth tried to sit up she grimaced and tried not to let a single tear come down her cheek. The deep cut in her arm was starting to heal, but she had some pretty heavy bruises.

"Don't try to sit up," I said.

Annabeth nodded and asked, "What is this thing?"

I noticed she was looking at the blanket Connor had put on her. "Connor put this over you a couple minutes ago."

Annabeth shrieked and shoved it off of the bed.

"It's a regular blanket Annabeth, I made sure."

I chuckled as her cheeks blushed. She reached down and tried to grab the blanket when she slipped and toppled over the bed. She yelped in surprise. I ran around the bed to find her sprawled out on her back. She was in a orange camp half blood t-shirt and a pair of fuzzy pajama pants. The nurse had changed her out of her dress on the night of the attack. I bent down on my knees and put my arms on either side of her body.

"Now, what are we doing Ms. Chase?" I asked, moving my eyebrows around. She laughed. I helped her up and set her back on the bed.

"Thanks Percy," she replied, tugging the blanket around. "You saved me."

"No problem wise girl," I snickered.

"But I have to ask you something," Annabeth's smile faded. I looked at her, knowing what she might say next. "Why ddin't you push that Aphrodite girl off of you when she kissed you?"

"I was in shock," I responded. I knew Annabeth would ask me. When she ran out of the room last night, I thought of the conversation we would have. She would confront me and I'd tell her I didn't have a clue.

"But, you let her," Annabeth's face got paler.

"Look Annabeth," I said. "What happened with that girl, I honestly don't know what to tell you. I don't like that girl though Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded her head. I knew she wouldn't be talking to me for a while. I suddenly had an idea. I kissed her. We stayed that way fro a couple of seconds until Annabeth slapped my face in a playful way.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth muttered. "When you don't know what to do you just kiss me,,,"

I chuckled and kissed her again. This time, she didn't slap me. Suddenly the infirmary doors slammed open. Chiron trotted in. Annabeth and me broke apart, embarrassed.

"Ahem," Chiron raised his eyebrows at me. "Percy, I need to talk to you."

I stood up, squeezed Annabeth's hand and walked out with Chiron. He lead me outside the infirmary.

"First Percy, I must ask you to please not, erm…. Kiss Annabeth when she is not herself completely," Chiron said.

"What do you mean?" I asked Chiron, blushing madly.

"She is not yet healed completely, she may bot be thinking correctly," Chiron explained. I nodded and looked down at my shoes. "Besides that Percy, I have some unfortunate news for you."

_Can't I have one day without bad news? _

"Yes Chiron," I responded.

"Your mother is hurt," Chiron said.

Every muscle in my body tightened. My heart may have stopped beating. Who would dare to touch my mother Sally Jackson? She is the nicest person in the world!

"I'm sorry Percy," Chiron said, patting me on the back.

"What…." I managed top say, trying to ignore the lump in my throat. "What is… what happened?"

"She was in a car accident," Chiron said kindly.

"Is she alright?" I asked, not caring that tears were tricking down from my eyes.

"She is in an ER in New York. Doctors are tending to her. She is in terrible shape Percy. But I must ask you not-"

I started to run. I couldn't bear the image of my mother lying in a hospitable bed, hurt, broken. I ran towards the boarder, pulling out riptide.

"Percy!" I didn't have o turn around to know that Chiron was charging after me. I heard his hooves pounding against the ground. I know he could outrun me any day but I had a major head start, I had to get away. I needed a fast means of transportation. I suddenly had the urge to sour. I closed my eyes and thought of waves pushing me like an engine. Water rushed through me and water from out of nowhere pushed me forwards away from camp half blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV **

Chapter 4: Percy Gets Tied Up

Oh my gods! I thought as I sat on the infirmary bed. Chiron had just caught Percy and I kissing. He was going to slaughter him… and ME! What was I going to tell Chiron? I couldn't resist the urge to kiss the guy with the dreamy sea green eyes and black shiny hair. The smell of his neck is like the smell of the sea. His lips-

SNAP OUT OF IT ANNABETH!

I shook myself and nearly toppled off the bed again in desperation. I suddenly heard hooves against the floor and braced myself for Chiron's anger. But instead of a disappointed face, Chiron came in the palest face.

"Percy," he said. "He's leaving to see his mother. He'll get attacked. Help Annabeth."

I shot right out of bed, ignoring he stinging pain in my arm. I couldn't even look at my arm without my gag reflex starting up. Chiron carefully hoisted me onto his back and ran off, faster than I have ever seen him run. In seconds we were at the pine tree. I saw Percy running down the hill, his sword Riptide out. I tried to get off Chiron to run after him, but I slipped off his back and fell right on my arm.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, tears flowing out of my eyes as I saw blood dripping down from my cut that was starting to open again.

I saw Percy turn around. When he saw me on the floor, he panicked and started to run back up. Chiron whistled and I looked up to see two bushes rustling. This can't be good, I thought- distracted from my arm for a second.

When Percy made it to the top of the hill, he knelt down and stroked my hair gently. He gave me a weak smile.

"It's gonna be okay Annabeth," He carefully propped me up into his lap. I smelled his neck. _Seaweed_.

I let silent tears run down my cheeks as had help me close to him. I looked up to sea the two Stoll brothers looming behind Percy, holding nets. I gasped.

"Perc-" I started to yell.

But Chiron boomed over me, "Silent my child!"

"What the?" Percy looked around saw the two brothers.

I jumped up as Percy started to get up. He tried to make a run for it but the brothers threw a net right over his head and tied him up. Percy struggled like a maniac, but with the power of both brothers, he couldn't get anywhere.

"You little motherfu-" Percy started to say.

"Language," Travis said, waving his finger in the air with an indignant smile on his face.

"Stop!" I screamed, tugging on the net. "Let him go!"

"Annabeth," Chiron held me back gently, but forceful enough so I couldn't touch the net. "This is for his own good." I screamed and kicked, but no good.

"Travis, Conner- please escort him to the big house. Don't hurt him but keep him heavily guarded with people he can't bear to hurt."

Conner and Travis walked away, tugging Percy behind them. He struggled with all of his might- but nothing. He looked pleadingly at me. I stared back at him, Chiron still holding me in an arm lock.

"Annabeth, follow me," Chiron threw me onto his back and trotted away back towards the infirmary. I grumbled Latin curse words as we rode back.

Back at the infirmary, Chiron set me down on the bed and fed me nectar and ambrosia. I tasted sea salt pop corn. A pang of realization hit me- _SEA_ salt. Percy.

"Why did you do that to Percy?" I asked, trying to cross my arms.

"Percy cannot leave this camp. He is in too much danger already. Luke-" Chiron suddenly looked down at me. "Um…. They could find him in the mortal world and send monsters. We don't want Sally Jackson getting injured even more."

"What?!" I asked, sitting up. "What happened to SALLY!?"

"She was in a car accident," Chiron said glumly. "And poor Percy was desperate to see her."

"Sally means everything to him," I said, trying to hide small tears tricking down my face. Shitty hormones.

"I know. But if they find Percy, I don't think the results would be pretty. We can't let him leave camp at times like this."

"But Percy can fight-" is started to say.

"No. It's not good. He would be alone with mortals who would see a hot dog cart rolling towards Percy," Chiron said sternly. "But for now- don't worry about Sally. Get some rest my child."

"But Chiron! Can I at least talk-"

"Annabeth, please rest."

DAMN CENTAURS!


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM!**

Percy POV

Chapter Five: Escape Plan

Sitting in the big house on the floor while picking at my nails is not exactly how I wanted to do while the image of my mom was broken in the NY hospitable. Where in the world was Chiron? Suddenly I heard the clip-clop of horse hooves on the floor and then the squeaking of wheel-chair wheels.

"Percy, what were you thinking?" Chiron asked, rolling right up to me.

"I needed to see my mom," I said, not looking up.

"Percy, I know how important Sally is to you but you can't leave camp. It isn't safe my child," Chiron stated.

"None of the things I do are safe though. I live at a camp that you can be killed at, the quests I go on I can be killed in, I literally can be killed in anything because of who I am."

"Percy, I know it's hard for you- and I understand why you'd want to leave camp to see Sally, but you can't. When I let you out of this net you have to swear to not leave camp unless told do or given the permission to by me. Okay Percy?" Chiron asked, crossing his arms.

"No, I'll stay in this net," I responded.

"Percy!" Chiron said, raising his voice.

"Fine," I said, "Now let me out.

"Get him out of the net Travis," Chiron said.

Travis got out a little pocked knife. Connor eyed me and then got out his knife. I gulped, but I knew they wouldn't cut me in half in front of Chiron. With two quick motions the brothers swiped the net open. It fell to the floor. I was released. Shit how come I couldn't of thought of that. After I got out of the net, I stormed out of the big house and towards the infirmary. I opened the doors quietly and peeked in. Annabeth was taking off her shirt. I tried quietly to shut the door unnoticed.

"Percy!" She shrieked, grabbing the covers in front of her.

"Sorry, I just came to check on you, I didn't mean to… I didn't know you were…. I'm sorry- I'm not a perv, Please don't hurt me-"

"You're cute when you babble but seriously leave!" Annabeth shouted.

"Sorry," I said, backing out of the doorframe.

I stood by the door and peeked through the tiny crack. I watched Annabeth slacken the grip on the covers. She was wearing a green bra. Got out of the bed and searched around in her bag. She pulled out a pink shirt and slipped it on. I felt bad spying on her so I looked away until she called, "You can come in now seaweed brain!"

"Look Annabeth, I'm sorry I walked in on you," I apologized, blushing.

"It's okay," Annabeth smiled. "Looks like someone's a little flustered."

I blushed even deeper, chuckling nervously, "Noooooooo."

"Come her," Annabeth beckoned.

I walked towards her bed and leaned in and kissed Annabeth's forhead softly. She smiled and patted the sheets next to her. I sat down.

"Look Percy, I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom," Annabeth sighed. "I know you want to leave camp Percy, but it's not safe. I know it, Chiron knows it and you know it. So please, don't leave camp. You could get attacked by a dracaena or something."

I held Annabeth's hand, "Thanks for being concerned, Anna- I just need to see her really badly!"

"I know, but I won't let you run away to the NYC hospitable," Annabeth snapped. "Even if I died I would hold onto you and nail my feet to the floor. Don't think I'm not being serious!"

"I know your concerned and I love you for that, but please let me do this. For my mom and for me. If I can pass the boarders tonight while everyone is asleep I can visit her. All I have to do is catch a cab, visit my mom and catch a cab back to camp. Easy, not as hard as anything else we've done, right?" I asked.

"No Percy!" Annabeth shouted. She sat up and kissed me. But not like the usually closed mouth kiss, but a long passionate kiss. I closed my eyes for a second and felt her tongue run alone my closed lips. I badly wanted to open my mouth but I knew what she was doing.

"Annabeth I can't!" I suddenly pushed her away, opening my eyes again. "I'm going to my mom tonight whether your approve or Chiron approves. If I end up in the infirmary on a bed next to you- it's my mistake and not yours. Please don't tell anyone though Anna!"

Annabeth looked hurt but she nodded her head slightly. I got up, squeezed her hand for a second and then headed towards the infirmary doors. As I swung around outside, I looked back to see a tear trickling down Annabeth's cheek. I heard her stifle a sob and then curl up in the bed. I knew she was worried about me and I felt bad, but I knew I was making the right decision.

**Okay guys so I've decided to stop writing this story. I've had total writers block and it isn't getting interesting anymore. I'm really sorry. But I've started a new story that I am so excited to be writing! It's called: Piper Always Love Him. Its a story about Leo and Piper's relationship! I totally SHIP THEM! Please read that story and review. Thank you for reading this story and i'm sorry I can't finish it. Love you guys :)**


End file.
